Gil farming
Gil farming is a term used to describe the act of quickly acquiring gil, for example to make purchases, or for use for abilities requiring gil, such as Gil Toss. Appearances Final Fantasy Late game dungeons, such as the Chaos Shrine and Flying Fortress, contain monsters giving large amounts of gil, such as Black Knights, which give 1,800 gil a piece and attack in groups. Gil is also found in many treasure chests throughout these dungeons. If a player wants to conserve gil, they should not buy magic until they can afford it. Final Fantasy II A significant source of gil are spell tomes, which are used to teach party members magic. Some enemies commonly drop spell tomes which cannot be purchased in stores, such as Blind or Scourge, and which sell for several thousand gil each. Final Fantasy III In the Ancients' Maze, Unei's Clone gives out 8,500 gil. The King Behemoth yields 10,800 gil, even more than the enemies of Eureka and the base floors of Crystal Tower, making Ancients' Maze preferable to those who do not want to get to the higher levels of the Crystal Tower just to obtain slightly more gil per battle. It is recommended to hoard gil before going to the shops in Eureka, as their valuable items, magic spells and summons are the most expensive, and if the player buys all they need at once they do not have to return and go through the dungeon again. Each level 8 magic spell costs 60,000 gil, each crystal equipment piece 50,000 gil, and shurikens can be bought for 65,500 gil apiece. Final Fantasy IV In the SNES and PS version the player can make gil via the item duplication trick. The player needs to enter the item menu during battle and unequip the character's weapon or shield and place it in the item slot. Exiting the item menu and escaping the battle, the player can go to the weapon menu and equip the weapon or shield, and they should have two of them. The extra copies can then be sold. In the Tower of Zot, when fighting the Magus Sisters, the player should not kill Cindy, and instead let her revive Sandy and Mindy. Doing this yields 3000 gil for every kill. In the Cave of Eblan, right after Edge joins, he can steal Gaia Hammers from Steel Golems (up to 39% chance), which sell for 6000 gil a piece. He can also steal Artemis Arrows from Moonmaidens at Lair of the Father and Lunar Subterrane (up to 39% chance), which sell them for 10,000 gil a piece. In the Lunar Subterrane, Behemoths and Ahrimans can be fought for 65,000 gil apiece. The same applies to Red Dragons (excluding the 3D remakes). In the 3D versions the Gil Farmer Augment can be found in the Members Only area of the Troia pub, which costs 100,000 gil to get the Member's Writ. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V In Bartz's World, an easy source of moderate amounts of gil is the forest by Karnak, where a set of five Wild Nakks is the only enemy group. They are easily dispatched with a group Fire spell for 625 gil per battle. Galuf's World has more useful gil sources. The optional Gil Cave yields plenty of gil, but is guarded by the dangerous Gil Turtle. The cave can be completed repeatedly. Drakenvale is home to Zombie Dragons who drop Dragon Fangs, which sell for a reasonable amount of gil. In the Castle of Bal's basement in both Galuf's World and the Merged World, the Objet d'Art enemy drops 507 gil apiece and attacks in groups of two or five. The basement is accessible via Jachol Cave in the Merged World. Objet d'Art can be easily defeated with Gold Needles, the Level 5 Death spell, or by throwing Lightning Scrolls. They are also an excellent ABP source, giving 4 ABP for two or 8 ABP for five. In the mobile/Steam version, earning gil earns the player achievements. Final Fantasy VI The best way to earn money is to wait until the World of Ruin and fight Cactuars in the Maranda desert. They can easily be defeated with Blitz, Tools, or Bushido techniques, and yield 10,000 gil. Equipping Relm's Cat-Ear Hood doubles the gil earned for 20,000 gil each battle. If the player needs gil in the World of Balance, they should go to the southern continent and defeat Fossil Dragons with Sabin's Aura Cannon or use the Phoenix Down or Holy Water items or the Life spell to kill them instantly, as they yield 1,870 gil apiece. Final Fantasy VII Trickplay's ability, Gold Mountain, boosts the amount of gil received after battle by 800 gil every time it is used, making it useful for harvesting gil. A good place to harvest gil is to kill monsters at the Northern Cave while equipped with the Gil Plus Materia. If the player is trying to obtain one or two copies of each Magic, Summon, and Command Materia to blend them into a Master Materia, equipping Gil Plus is a good way of accumulating gil along the way. An easy way to earn gil is through selling stock. The sell price for items is half the buy price, while Materia sells for its AP value, except mastered Materia, which sell for significantly more. Selling a mastered All Materia can be a simple way to earn 1,400,000 gil. One can also exploit the W-Item duplication bug to duplicate expensive items and then sell them, such as Sylkis Greens. In the 2012 PC re-release, a player earns the achievement Master of Gil by collecting 99,999,999 gil. This is a difficult feat without save-editing, as the Character Booster will only give 49,999,999 gil. It is possible to use Character Booster, invest gil in items, then use Character Booster again, and sell the items to gain more gil. The player will get 49,999,999 when the booster is used regardless of the amount of times used. In the PlayStation 4 version, maxing up gil earns the Coming Up All Nines trophy. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Making use of the kill multiplier, which is increased by 1 up to 9 when the player kills an enemy without receiving damage, can allow the player to earn gil more easily. Avoiding taking a hit or losing/escaping a battle, is ideal. Final Fantasy VIII Players earn salary through the SeeD rank, paid out after certain number of steps have been amassed (the salary is never paid in Laguna dreams). To earn money early the player can increase their rank by taking tests in the menu and doing well in the SeeD field exam. As more steps are accumulated by driving a car or riding a chocobo, the player can make quick money by riding either in circles on the world map (though if the player doesn't fight battles in-between payments, their SeeD rank will drop). The player can easily make plenty of gil with Carbuncle's Recov Med-RF ability. The player can fight Mesmerizes on the Esthar continent prior to the Lunar Cry, or Trabia anytime thereafter, although they are far more common in Esthar. This will yield plenty of Mesmerize Blades, which can be refined into Mega-Potions (1 Blade refines into 2 Mega-Potions). 100 Mega Potions sell for 500,000 gil, and are quick to acquire. The trick works better with the Mug ability. It is possible to rapidly generate gil without having to fight battles. The player can purchase 100 Tents and refine them into 25 Mega-Potions (again with Recov Med-RF), which will sell for more than the Tents cost, giving a net profit of 125,000 gil per iteration. This method becomes more effective once the player has Tonberry's Haggle and Sell-High, increasing the profit to 180,000 gil per iteration. Doing this with Cottages (purchased from Johnny's Shop in Esthar) can yield an even greater total of 240,000 gil. Gil farming is not so useful however, as there is rarely a need to buy anything and weapon upgrades are cheap. Final Fantasy IX Gil can be harvested by synthesizing the Cotton Robe and then selling it. Each time one synthesizes Cotton Robe x99, they make 60,000 gil. As money is most useful early, prior to getting the Blue Narciss, it can be done easily three times, once per disc: The first time visiting Dali the player can buy Wrists. The first time visiting Lindblum, the player can buy Steepled Hats and synth them there, stocking up on hats afterward. Later on, on the way to Treno as Garnet, the player can detour to Dali and buy Wrists and synth them in Treno. Later still, the player can buy Steepled Hats in the Black Mage Village, buy Wrists while getting the Burman Coffee during the Card Tournament (the player can leave Treno before doing the tournament and head for Dali) and synth the Cotton Robes in Treno. Endgame the Black Mage Village changes its wares and Steepled Hats are no longer for sale. The player can still buy them from Atla's Mogshop in Burmecia. Wrist costs 130 gil, and a Steepled Hat costs 260 gil. It costs 1000 gil to synthesize a Cotton Robe and they sell for 2000 gil each. The player makes 610 gil profit each time. Otherwise, the player can acquire gil from battles and from field treasures and sometimes from Chocobo Hot and Cold, although the amount obtained from the chocobo minigame tends to be negligible. Quina can learn Millionaire to earn more gil from battles. With the Flee-Gil support ability Gil is earned even from escaped battles. Final Fantasy X A commonly used method to obtain gil is to steal from and defeat Mimic enemies in the Omega Ruins, preferably with the Gillionaire ability, which notably is attached to a fully-powered Godhand. The player can sell equipment pieces dropped by enemies for money, as due to the equipment system, the player will often find a lot of unique but obsolete gear. Battling the One-Eye at the Monster Arena and selling its drops yields a lot of gil fast. Before acquiring the airship the player can make fast money by fighting Epaajs outside the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth that drop SOS Overdrive weapons, which sell for up to 75,187 gil depending on the number of empty slots. Armor can be customized to yield plenty gil when sold. The player can go to Kilika and stock up on Tetra Armor. With this armor, the player can go to the Monster Arena and repeatedly defeat Kottos for Healing Spring items, which can be used to customize SOS Regen to the Tetra Armor, and sell it for a massive profit. Tetra Armor customized with HP +30% will sell for 28,406 gil, and it can be customized fairly easily with only one Stamina Tonic. Many rewards earned from the Monster Arena monster capturing can be used for customizing armor and then selling the results. Final Fantasy X-2 The Thief's Pilfer Gil ability comes useful early on, especially if the player wants to pay off O'aka's debt. If the player encounters the Angra Mainyu on the Bikanel desert while partaking in the excavation minigame, they can steal large sums of gil from it every time it is encountered. After O'aka's debt has been paid, the player can buy his merchandise and then sell it to Barkeep for a profit, as O'aka will sell items at discounted prices. For example, the player can purchase Hi-Potions for 50 gil and sell them for 125 gil in other shops, meaning the player can repeatedly purchase x99 Hi-Potion from O'aka and then cross the room to Barkeep to sell them. However, this can only be done up until the end of the current chapter, as O'aka will leave for Lake Macalania in the next chapter. In the remaster, of all the roster of Battle Simulator, the Wall Ring stolen from the Oversouled Bicocette is the most expensive item that can be sold at the beginning of the game. The player can keep defeating the fiend until it Oversouls, and then use Rikku's steal and quickly escape. This can then be repeated to easily earn plenty of gil from selling the rings. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII holding a pair of coins, presumably gil.]] A good way to earn gil is to chain enemies that drop high-paying loot by finding a spot where such enemies spawn in larger numbers, preferably with few or no enemies of different types nearby to avoid breaking the chain. A good target midway through the game are the Silicon Tortoises in the Giza Plains during the Rains. Up to four or five or them can be found in the Tracks of the Beast area, and they drop Aged Turtle Shells, which sell for 1,075 gil. With fire-elemental weapons the player can quickly kill them, run back to the save crystal to zone away two areas, then return to find them respawned. As long as the player does not kill other enemies on the way, eventually the Silicon Tortoises will drop multiple Aged Turtle Shells each time. Shortly after the above method becomes available, in the first area of the Golmore Jungle, a dozen or more Panthers can be found in close proximity. The player can chain them to get Coeurl Pelts, which sell for 454 gil, then run back into the Ozmone Plain two areas to respawn them. There are no other enemies nearby, so the player can easily avoid breaking their chain and get many Coeurl Pelts from the dropped loot. This method results in less gil than chaining Silicon Tortoises, but the high HP of the Silicon Tortoises, and the comparative scarcity of fire-elemental weapons at that point in the game, may make the Panthers an easier method. In the Feywood, the player can encounter Tartarus and Cerberus enemies in great numbers, and can respawn them by running through the same four areas in a cycle. Both drop Prime Pelts, which sell for 1,124 each, and as an added bonus the Cerberus rarely drops the Francisca, which sells for several thousand gil. While the profits per loot item are only moderately higher than chaining Silicon Tortoises, the Tartarus and Cerberus are encountered in larger numbers and in several areas in close proximity, allowing them to be chained and killed faster. A good enemy to chain for gil later in the game is the Dead Bones in the Nabreus Deadlands and Barheim Passage. They commonly drop Blood-darkened Bones, which sell for 1,435 gil, and with the Warmage's Monograph they may also drop Ancient Bones, which sell at 2,115 gil apiece. In both areas the Dead Bones may appear with other enemies, so maintaining a chain level to maximize drops may be difficult. Two areas in the Nabreus Deadlands, The Fog Mutters and Overlooking Eternity, feature an abundance of Dead Bones with few other enemies around. In The Zodiac Age version, the player can get infinite money since the beginning via the Trial Mode, by repeating the first stage that has a Diamond Armlet treasure, and then selling the Diamond Armlets for 6,000 gil a piece. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII The Estheim Residence in Palumpolum can be a cash grinding place after PSICOM raids it, as the officers drop Incentive Chips. They can be sold for 2,500 gil at the save station and the officers are reset when the player retries battling the Havoc Skytank or circles the room. Riding the chocobo on the Archylte Steppe often finds items that sell for a lot of gil. Doing the Bhakti sidequest also yields good selling items. If the player repeats the Mission 24 in Taejin's Tower, the reward for completing the mission is a Moonblossom Seed that can be sold for 6,000 gil, and it takes only a few seconds to walk from the Cie'th Stone to the mark. Another good way of grinding gil is fighting the Sacrifices in the first area of Orphan's Cradle that drop Perfume, which sells for 15,000 gil. There are a lot of them, so player can easily rack up plenty of Perfumes. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Using the Gilfinder abilities obtains more money from monsters. The rare monster Raspatil gives 50,000 gil per kill, which is quickly increased with the Gilfinder abilities. Some drops obtained from enemies also make for good items to sell, especially with the Haggler skill. After killing Don Tonberry the player can receive Scarletite as a common drop (which sells for 18,700 gil in shops with Haggler) or Hermes Sandals (which sell for 11,000 gil, again with Haggler). With a maxed character equipping a Collector Catalog, or preferably, a Durable Collector Catalog, the player will get a Scarletite essentially every time. This makes Don Tonberry a good monster to farm for money. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Various accessories can be upgraded by opening the treasure sphere that contains them across multiple playthroughs. If an accessory is already fully upgraded and its sphere is opened again, the chest will contain gil. The same goes for spheres which contained notes on monsters. Last Ones are an excellent source of gil, with many of them giving 20 times the amount as their regular counterparts. Unlocking and fighting through the Ultimate Lair will usually yield quite a bit of gil, depending on how many Last Ones have already been defeated in the current playthrough. Perhaps the best way to earn gil is by defeating Cactuars in the Dead Dunes, which can be encountered early and yield 5,000 gil each (15,000 on Hard). Defeating Cactuar Ω will yield 20,000/60,000 gil, after which the player can use the crystal hourglass in the Ark to begin again. It is recommended to fight Cactuars near the base of the Dead Dunes Lighthouse, as they frequently spawn there. The various chests at the Lighthouse's base will also yield gil, provided the items inside have already been obtained and upgraded. The player can also sell items for gil. The items that can be sold for gil are the Bronzed Medals (240 gil), Silvered Medals (520 gil), Crystal Medals (1240 gil), and Gold Dust (4800 gil) found randomly as sparkling objects on the ground. They can appear in any location except Gold Dust, which appears only in the Dead Dunes. Platinum Ore can only be obtained by giving enough Unappraised Items to Elmer in Ruffian and sells for 12400 gil. Soul seeds obtained from Chaos infusions are also sold for 400 gil each to soul seed Merchants. Meonektons are also a good source of Chaos infusion-boosted gil farming (especially along the Major Routes on Hard). Gil obtained carries over to New Game+. Final Fantasy XIV Gil is best farmed by doing quests, guildleves, killing enemies in dungeons, selling items to NPCs, or selling items on the Market Board. Final Fantasy XV When the player is short on cash they can do quests and hunts to replenish their funds. Hunts are repeatable and after a patch fix, the player can accept numerous hunts at once. Spiracorns can be used to farm gil if the player can efficiently break their horns. Locking onto the horns and warp-striking to them often works, and many royal arms and the Cerberus are good weapons for breaking off enemy appendages. The player doesn't need to kill the spiracorns as long as they break the horns. By not killing the spiracorns, they will respawn without camping. King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- Even the most basic of upgrades to weapons and/or skills required copious amounts of zell, yet normal questing only yielded small amounts per enemy shot or chest collected, making farming near-mandatory. However, King's Knight had two methods available to acquire zell in manageable amounts: * A fully-leveled zell tree would grow 38,880 zell in a span of six hours. * The Xelnia Darkwood quest only dropped zell with each target shot. Zell drops could also be multiplied with an active Arcane or Divine Hourglass in any quest. Therefore, if the player had urgent need of zell, applying an hourglass on Saturdays, when the Xelnia Darkwood opened, often yielded the best results. Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Gil is primarily obtained as a reward for completing missions. The amount depends on the rank and level difficulty. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Monsters can drop gil as loot. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Monsters can drop gil as loot. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Acquiring gil is a slow process. Gil can be obtained by selling OOPs that are occasionally dropped by monsters, and always dropped by closing Miasma Streams after their first Campaigns are cleared. The player can obtain gil by helping people around the world, such as by saving them from rolling down a hill/staircase, by milking cows, harvesting vegetables, saving victims under rocks or ice, saving cows and goats from being abducted, or rescuing pilgrims from under the snow. To obtain the reward for these feats the player needs to take the letters from the Mail Moogle in which the people the player helped, or their affiliates, thank them and give out gil, usually between 100-200. Small quantities of gil can be otherwise gained by throwing people in Alfitaria Capital City, breaking an artifact and collecting gil pouches from the shelves in the Royal Library and killing Claytaurs in its Miasma Stream. A good way of earning gil is by going to the Forbidden Forest and angering a monkey by throwing it. Monkeys will attack and make the player drop five wallets, that they will steal. If the player gets all five wallets back the monkeys will drop a large amount of gil. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest GP is won from enemies and received as a reward for clearing some Battlefields. GP cannot be acquired in other ways—no chests found contain GP and the player cannot sell items or equipment. Final Fantasy Legend II GP can be acquired by defeating enemies in battle, or by selling items excessive items in the inventory, either gotten from treasure chests or item drops. Another way to get money is by using the Steal enemy ability which steals GP. Final Fantasy Legend III GP can only be acquired by defeating enemies in battle, or by selling items gotten from treasure chest or item drops. Another way to get money is by using the Steal enemy ability which steals GP equal to what the enemy drops when defeated. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Money is referred to G, it can be earned by selling Gems, by shopkeeping in Urbeth, by selling items dropped by enemies and some can be found in treasure chests. The player can usually generate money fast by opening a shop in Urbeth and buying things from local vendors and then selling it for profit. Bravely Default The Golden Egg accessory doubles the amount of pg earned in exchange for earning 0 EXP and JP. By completing certain conditions in battle, players will receive bonuses: ;Sweeper * Defeat an enemy party of two or more with one attack. ** Players will earn a little more money. ;Sweeper Ace * Satisfy the condition for Sweeper five times in a row. ** Players will earn more money. ;Sweeper Hero * Satisfy the condition for Sweeper ten times in a row. ** Players will earn a lot more money. Bravely Second: End Layer The Golden Egg accessory doubles the amount of pg earned in exchange for earning 0 EXP and JP. Players can farm pg by fighting consecutive battles. A good place to farm gil is in the fourth section of the Geyser Grotto, due to BP Spring effect which gives all party members and enemies max BP at the start of battle. This allows the player to constantly fight consecutive battles, increasing gil with each battle won, provided the player is at a high level. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The most practical source of gil is the Confessions of the Creator scenario in Story Mode, where the player can obtain valuable equipment, which can be sold, as well as enemies (especially Assist characters) carrying a large quantity of gil. By making use of the Glorious Gold combination, the Beckoning Cat accessory and the calendar bonus, the amount of gil earned can be boosted. If the player is willing to invest the time and effort to set it up, the maximum KP run of the Forsaken Lands gateway offers 54,720 KP. This can be exchanged at the Land of Discord Moogle Shop for a total of 182 Blue Moons (300 KP apiece); these can then be sold in the shop for 91,400 gil each, earning approximately 16.6 million gil. This is more than enough to buy 33 Lores, which are the most expensive items. Since the Land of Discord Moogle Shop requires a detour to reach it, a slightly less lucrative but more accessible option is to exchange the KP at the Elven Snowfields Moogle Shop, for a total of 273 Heike's Blades and/or Heike's Shields (200 KP apiece); these can then be sold in the shop for 55,930 gil each, earning approximately 15.3 million gil. Adding the gil earned while traversing the Forsaken Lands gateway can increase this figure to ~15.5 million, enough to buy 31 Lores. On the player's Bonus Day, the Blue Moon has a 10% discount and the Heike's items have a 5% discount, increasing the gil earned to 18.6 million or 16.1 million, respectively. If the Bonus Day also happens to have the main shop buying for 10% more than usual, the result is 20.4 million gil or 17.7 million gil, respectively. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Used to upgrade relics, artifacts, and summons, gil is usually dropped in small quantities after any battle. However, the player is capped at 9,999,999 gil; any excess may be discarded. Players are awarded up to 5,000 gil at 100 gil per use of their designated support unit per game day. The first Login Bonus of the eight-day cycle is 10,000 gil. Clearing the first of the five daily missions awards 3,000 gil. All items from these awards are delivered directly to the player’s gift box, subject to doubling during campaigns. The player can also use a Book or Tome of Fortune to increase gil yields for 15 minutes per use, stackable with active campaigns. A more consistent method of farming gil is to undertake The Golden Cactuars with a Tome of Fortune active, as Golden Cactuars drop larger amounts of Gil than regular Cactuars do ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Gil is the main currency and can be used to purchase memoria at a cost of 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gil is the main currency and can be obtained from opening treasure chests or as rewards from defeating monsters. It is required for enhancing or transmuting an ability, weapon or a summon stone. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gil is the player's score for the leaderboards. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gil can be obtained as Completion Reward for completing dungeons or as monster drops. However, the Gil Greenwood Power-Up Dungeon, available throughout the week, provides a better means to farm Gil. Although this dungeon is constant and its generous completion rewards are claimed only once, visiting it on Sunday offers a bonus to all drops from enemies fought. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Category:Character growth techniques